Te amo
by Nyeron - 1471
Summary: Es solo una historia de Amor mas, en Halloween. Amor puro... Amor hermoso... Amor oscuro...


**Te amo**

–... ¡Oh! ¡Este está fresco!

Se quedó mirando la zona, la tierra estaba suelta, no debía de tener más de dos días de movida. Se quedó revisando el resto del lugar, las demás estaban ya rígidas, pero en la que acababa de mirar no, está en definitiva estaba fresca, si que si.

–Unos dos... o tres días de excavada quizá– murmuró mientras tomaba un poco de tierra.

Al frente suyo la lápida que marcaba el nombre de la persona, un tal sujeto de apellido William, pero poco interés le tomó, en cambio revisó el resto del terreno.

¡Era un cementerio!

Además de la tumbas que estaba inspeccionando, la zona estaba plagada de muchas otras, unas databan de los siglos diecinueve, otras eran del dieciocho, la lista era extensa y muy dificil de saber cual de todas era la más antigua, pero eso no importaba ahora, lo que importaba era que él seguía excavando.

¿Pero que era ÉL exactamente?

Esto era difícil, si lo veías de a primera te era difícil identificarlo; para empezar traía encima una vieja tela que le cubría la cabeza cual capucha, la tela sucia seguía bajando hasta llegar a sus piernas como si fuese una capa. El resto del cuerpo era más raro, estaba rasgado, podrido levemente, la carne se le caía y dejaba expuesto leves huesos, caminaba como un cuadrupedo y le salia una cola negra. Su rostro estaba levemente intacto no mucho, pero tenía todavía los ojos y la boca, de su nariz ya no había nada, solo un hueco seco.

En su cuello había una soga para ahorcar a las personas, el mecate estaba teñido de un rojizo tono, casi negro.

Era lo que algunos dirían un zombie pero al mismo tiempo no, pues la cola, su forma de moverse y su aspecto lo separaban de estos últimos, en definitiva no era un zombie, menos con esa inteligencia.

–Vaya, huele de maravilla– comentó al olfatear la tierra seca.

Luego de ello escarbo la tierra.¿Pero con que? Bueno, sus manos, ya no eran humanas, compuestas de cuatro dedos, las uñas terminaban en filosas piezas de metal, que servían para cavar y cortar con facilidad, eran útiles no solo para hacer trabajos filosos sino para defenderse, eso sí, el tiempo que llevaban les pasó factura oxidándose un poco, había pocas partes que mantienen el brillo del metal.

Pues siguió excavando poco a poco cual sabueso entre la tierra, parecía un topo la verdad, siguió un rato hasta que llegó a su objetivo, el ataúd, de madera de pino, negro y bien limpiado.

–¡Te encontre!– comento de alegría, agitando su cola de reptil nuevamente imitando a los cánidos.

Escarbo la tierra a los lados para sacar mejor el ataúd y una vez limpio todo lo abrió. El olor que soltó el mismo al ser abierto era horrible, no había forma de describirlo, era pútrido, olía a mierda fácilmente, un metano que te daba asco.

Pero a él poco le importaba, para él era un olor común, normal, eso y que quizás la falta de nariz le impedía detectarlo, pero bueno, ello era un detalle menor, en cambio al ver el cadáver de la persona se frotó las manos con alegría, se puso encima del cuerpo y tomó con sus garras la cabeza.

Le dio un leve giro al cuello, el click que hizo el hueso le indico cuando podía hacerlo, al escucharlo lo jalo de un fuerte tirón y logró arrancar la cabeza como si nada, una escena que parecía sacada de una película de George Romero pero esta vez ocurrió de verdad. Miro la cabeza en sus manos y la olfateo un poco.

–Vaya que huele bien– murmuró –Debe de ser un hombre caucásico, sí, quizás uno caucásico. Como de sesenta años.

Siguió mirando la cabeza hasta que la alejó un poco, con la luz de la luna se pudo ver cuando asomó su rostro de la capucha, tal y como se dijo, no tenía nariz y parte de su rostro se había ya caído, las mejillas y la frente eran partes expuestas de hueso pútrido, en las cuencas de sus ojos brillaban unas luces rojas como rubíes y en su boca... pues esta era diferente por así llamarla.

La quijada ya no la tenía, en cambio fue sustituida por una pieza de metal, una que hacia juego con sus afilados dientes de metal que relucían en su boca, filosos como tiburón los mismos tenían la pinta de arrancar una mano si pudieran, en su cabeza cortos cabellos blancos había, restos de lo que antes fue su pelo.

Miro la cabeza y se relamió los labios, sonriendo con tranquilidad le dio una fuerte mordida a la cabeza, con facilidad le arrancó la mejilla derecha la cual masticaba con satisfacción.

–¡Uff!– exclamó al tragar la carne –¡Vaya que está delicioso!

Le pego otra mordida esta vez a la nariz para saborear el cartílago de la misma, continuó con las orejas y la frente, cuando ya la cabeza tenía poca carne pincho con las uñas los ojos, sacándolos de sus cuentas y tragándose uno de ellos como si fuese una uva, el otro lo mantuvo en su uña mientras se volteaba a su derecha.

–¡Oye Luna! ¿No quieres un ojo?– exclamó mostrando el mismo.

A lo lejos de ahí sentada en una vieja lápida se encontraba una joven, está miraba con cuidado unas partituras que tenía en sus manos.

Ella era todo lo contrario de él, pues su cuerpo todavía se conservaba, traía puesto un traje de saco y corbata, pantalones y botas a juego, todo de color negro, una camisa blanca debajo del saco y una corbata que hacia juego; su rostro era suave, su cabello negro como carbón, y corto, cubierto de un negro fedora de raya blanca, la muchacha levantó su mirada de las hojas mostrando sus ojos tambien rojizos pero mas brillantes, bajo la hoja para mirarlo un momento.

–No asi estoy bien hermano.– replicó de lado, al hablar un leve vapor negro, como humo salía de su boca.

–Bueno, mas para mi entonces.– replicó él tragándose el otro ojo.

Cuando acabó con la cabeza, dejándola en un cráneo limpio nada más, prosiguió con el brazo derecho, lo mordisqueo como si fuera una pieza de pollo y lo degustaba con una gran satisfacción.

La chica por su parte se rio levemente al ver la alegría de como comía su hermano, pero volvió a lo suyo, levantando la hoja de nuevo que en una esquina traía un curioso título. Decía "Balada del Diablo", un nombre bastante raro y algo incómodo si le agregamos las pequeñas manchas de sangre en algunas partes de la hoja. Puso las mismas a un lado para tomar una guitarra acústica que tenía cerca, una vieja guitarra de cuerdas completamente oscuras cual onix puro, y de un barniz café simple, la chica la puso en sus piernas mientras volteaba su mirada a las partituras, de vuelta a su guitarra comenzaba a tocar unos leves acordes.

Mientras ella seguía en ello, su hermano había terminado su festín necrófilo, puso de nuevo los restos masticados del cadáver en la tumba y de manera burda hecho de nuevo la tierra encima del cofre.

Al rato de esto, se levanto y miro hacia los lados.

–Mmm, esa carne estaba deliciosa. ¿Habrá más por aquí?– pregunto al aire.

–¿Más? ¿Todavía tienes hambre?– cuestiono Luna acercandose, sujetando su guitarra en un estuche.

–Bueno, era un hombre delgado– respondió él –no tenía mucha carne.

–Ya te comiste a dos señoras y un niño, ahora a un hombre y sigues con hambre.– señaló con su pulgar hacia atras –En serio. ¿Los necrofagos nunca estan llenos?– termino.

Sacó un cigarro del bolsillo de su saco, lo puso en su boca y acercando el dedo índice lo enciende de una ligera llama. Luego de ello, tomó el mismo y lo sacó de su boca escupiendo un poco de humo de la misma que se mezclaba con ollin oscuro que ya ella tiraba.

–Dejemos la comida por hoy y demos una vuelta– indicó Luna– Leer esas notas me está mareando.

–Bueno, si tu lo dices.– replicó su hermano mientras la seguía, como si fuera un reptil, su cola se movía levemente hacia los lados mientras la seguía.

* * *

Caminaron cerca de media hora por el cementerio mientras hablaban de todo un poco, era pasadas de las dos de la mañana y ya casi se acercaban las tres, los chicos siguieron por una de las calles del cementerio mientras miraban a lo lejos el pueblo que allí había.

–¿Crees que alguien venga hoy?– cuestiono él subiéndose a una cruz de piedra.

–No, los saqueadores usualmente vienen cerca de las doce, ya casi son las tres– replicó ella, tomó la colilla del cigarro y la deshizo en sus manos, mientras miraba hacia afuera. –Ya deberian haberse escuchado sus cánticos "Diabolicos"– dijo esto último con tono burlesco.

–Jajaj, si– se río él –"Salve Dios del infierno señor del mal!"– imito también.

Los chicos se reían de los supuestos rituales satánicos que algunos idiotas (por no llamarlos de otra forma) venían a hacer a este lugar, algunas veces sí que eran algo acertado en la forma del ritual, pero usualmente eran adolescentes rebeldes que querían jugar de apóstoles negros, al final del día hacer un ritual de esos era más simple y podría causar más daños que beneficios, ella lo sabía, Luna podía dar prueba de ellos directamente.

Mientras los chicos se reían, Luna noto algo a lo lejos, unas leves luces que se movía de manera agitada y descontrolada, su hermano se volteo a esa direccion tambien para ver qué ocurría y aprovechando su facilidad para trepar, se subió a unos de los árboles secos.

Pudieron ambos ver que eran un grupo de luces y que parecían moverse rápidamente.

–Luna– dijo este mirándola, ella no mencionó nada y simplemente tomó su guitarra para ir hacia allá.

Ambos pasaron por unas lápidas, entre unos árboles y cercas hasta poder acercarse hacia las luces, el hecho de estar prácticamente al otro extremo del cementerio no les ayudó mucho, por lo que tardaron un poco en llegar, unos dos minutos.

Cuando llegaron entre jadeos a la zona se encontraron con lo que era un grupo de adolescentes con capuchas negras, todos corriendo de algo, las luces que ellos miraron moverse eran las linternas que estos movían al correr con prisa, los chicos (y algunas chicas, o eso pareció él ver) salieron de ahí a toda velocidad, se dirigen hacia la salida más cercana.

–¡Estúpidos adolescentes!– dijo Luna con molestia, poniendo la guitarra en un lado –¡Más les vale no haber tocado ninguna tumba o les juro que!

Antes de poder acercarse y armar un jaleo, vieron cómo de entre ellos emergió una silueta blanca, esta era una chica en kimono que se movía flotando entre las tumbas.

–¡Corran!– exclamó uno de ellos al ver la salida.

La mujer o lo que fuera, atravesó una de las lápidas y con sus enormes garras logró atrapar a uno de ellos, al tomarlo lo levantó haciendo que se le cayera la capucha, dejando expuesto un cabello rojizo levemente enredado.

El chico se trató de zafar pero el fantasma demostraba tener más fuerza que este.

–¡Oh! Es ella– comentó Luna levantando las manos al frente suyo –Era de suponerse.

El fantasma que tenía un largo cabello negro miró con su único ojo expuesto al chico quien estaba perdiendo el aire, este comenzó a jadear por el miedo, mientras que este inclino su cabeza hacia la derecha un poco, una vez esto abrió su boca de una manera exagerada, tanto que haría parecer que se le desmonto la quijada.

–¡AHHHHHH-!– el chico grito del susto pero rápidamente su voz fue terminada, pues este ser metió su mano en su boca y arrancó su lengua de inmediato, este comenzó a toser sangre mientras lo soltaba haciendo que callera.

No podía hacer nada más que taparse la boca para detener la hemorragia mientras huía de ahí entre tropezones, dejando un rastro de sangre el adolescente se perdió entre la noche.

En cuanto a "ella", solo se limitó a tomar la lengua extraída y aplastarla con su mano derecha.

–Aw, las lenguas frescas son lo mejor– replicó el chico desde su dirección.

Ella se volteo a verlo, a lo que este se ocultó detrás de unos árboles.

–Tranquilo, es solo Haiku– dijo Luna mirándolo extrañada.

–Ya se que es Haiku– replicó –Solo que no quiero que me vea pues... así.– dijo señalando.

–¿Podrido y sucio?– respondió ella arqueando una ceja.

–Si, digo no, es decir, ¡Ba! Olvidalo.

Luna cruzó sus brazos, siempre que ella estaba cerca o la veia se ponia de esa manera, podría ser una de las cosas más peligrosas del cementerio pero cuando ella aparecía era más tímido que una rata. Suspiro levemente mientras negaba con su cabeza, pues noto que se puso a revisar sus dientes con el reflejo de sus uñas.

–¿Porque no simplemente vas ahi y le dices hola?– le dijo ella.

–No no no no– respondió él– primero tengo que pensar en un plan para acercarme a ella, ya sabes, de qué hablar y todo eso.

–¡Lincoln!– lo tomó de la cabeza y lo hizo mirarla a los ojos –Haiku. No. Tiene. Voz.

–Bueno pero seria simplemente descortés acercarme y bombardearla con palabras– murmuró al asomarse levemente desde una orilla.

Haiku era una fantasma o al menos casi fantasma, pues podía alternar entre su forma física e incorpórea; lo que mas la destacaba era su cabello liso negro que lincoln admiraba mucho, era brillante y muy fino, apostaba a que era suave al tocarlo, que tenía buen aroma.

Su piel era pálida como un fantasma, no, como la nieve, eso sí, era como la nieve pura, vestía un hermoso kimono negro que adornaba un Obijime blanco puro, sus sandalias apenas se veían pero eran negras tambien, cuanto ella volvió a su forma física se manifestaba un paraguas japonés de antaño que ella apoyaba en su hombro, su cabello se acomodaba de nuevo y seguía con su caminar.

Ella era en pocas palabras preciosa, no podía describirla mejor. Era fina, era suave elegante, todo lo que lincoln no era, miró sus manos, la carne ya seca y vendada y las uñas oxidadas, comparado con ella, Lincoln era raro, era feo.

–Yo, Haiku– saludo Luna acercándose, ella la volvió a ver y Linc juraría que vio como la luz de la luna hacia reflejo con su pálida piel. –¿Limpiando el lugar no?

Ella como había mencionado Luna, no podía hablar, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza levemente.

Su hermana se acercó a ella mientras habla de un par de cosas que Lincoln no podía escuchar desde donde estaba, le picaba la curiosidad de saber qué era exactamente de lo que hablaban, o más bien de lo que ella hablaba porque claro, Haiku no podía hablar.

Mientras esperaba a que Luna terminará, Lincoln revisó los alrededores, noto unas enredaderas tapando una de las lápidas, por lo que las arranco para limpiar la misma, mientras Luna y Haiku seguían en lo suyo, este terminaba de cuidar la tumba, no lo malinterpreten, Lincoln comía cadáveres (y personas de vez en cuando eso sí, solo si se metian al lugar) pero no por ello no repsteba a las difuntos, después de todo él también fue un cadáver en algún momento pero antes fue eso.

Cuando escucho a Luna despedirse de la chica, este se levantó y la volvió a ver, ella hizo un gesto de despedida a Haiku mientras se alejaba, la oriental simplemente hizo una leve reverencia.

–¡Ah por cierto!– se detuvo la guitarrista para mirarla –Le gustas un poco a mi hermano– comentó señalando.

Este reaccionó rápidamente corriendo para taparle la boca a ella, mientras Haiku parpadea un poco extrañada.

–Jajajaj, que cosas dice ¿No?– dijo él nervioso– no le hagas caso, ya no vamos– dijo al tomarla con su cola. –¡Buenas noches Haiku!

* * *

–Dios, nunca me había avergonzado tanto antes– masculló el chico mientras caminaban.

–Hay por favor, algun dia tienes que decirle que te gusta.– le señaló ella

–Nop– negó este –No tengo que hacerlo, puedo vivir mi inmortal existencia sin necesidad de hacerlo.

Se dirigieron hacia un pantano que había cerca de ahí, una laguna verduzca que había dentro del cementerio, lejos de las tumbas eso sí más que nada porque la gente es supersticiosa, como sea, la zona era el típico pantano, desolado y seco, húmedo y demás.

–Tendrás que hacerlo, tarde o temprano.– le miró ella –Piensa lo que digo.

Lo abrazó levemente mientras acariciaba su cabeza le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió hacia un leve páramo que ahí había, entre los arbustos la tierra estaba seca y negra, leves piezas de carbón había alrededor de donde luna se paró, puso el estuche de la guitarra a un lado el cual se fue deshaciendo hasta convertirse en una roca seca.

–Hmp.

Lincoln por otro lado se mantuvo pensativo, dejo eso de lado y subió por unos árboles, camino por un tronco seco hasta llegar a unas ramas que se levantaban por encima del lago, volvió a ver a su hermana quien se puso de pie encima del carbón ardiente, ella lo volvió a ver y guiño su ojo.

De la nada una columna de fuego comenzó a arder y quemar su cuerpo, poco a poco hasta convertirse en cenizas, el chico suspiró levemente.

–Me lo pensaré.

Luego de ello se acercó a la rama más larga, la cual tenía una leve cuerda negra enredada alrededor, este se bajo a esta misma y pegar la cuerda de su cuello en la misma, cuando ambos extremos se unieron el chico soltó la cuerda dejando que quedará suspendido encima del lago, sus ojos se apagaron y sus uñas se hundieron en sus manos, dejando su cuerpo en posición inerte.

Consultará si debía hacerlo mientras dormía, por ahora que amanezca y que el viento mesa su cuerpo.

* * *

**X...†...X**

* * *

Ella era latina, su piel caramelo y cabello negro la delataban con facilidad, acomodado en una cola de caballo, la chica puso su cabello de lado, traía puesto una sudadera gris algo sucia ya que acompañaba con unos jeans negros y tenis.

No venía sola, estaba junto a otros tres chicos, todos vestidos igual. Ella miró el portón este del cementerio, estaba cerrado con llave pero traía una cortadora para esto.

–Dame el alicate.– dijo a uno de ellos, este le dio la herramienta y con facilidad cortó el candado de la reja.

–Ronnie, no creo que sea buena idea– le comento un chico afroamericano tocándole el hombro, se veía preocupado.

–Tu mismo viste lo que le paso a Chandler– replicó ella quitando su mano– no voy a dejar que esto siga así, no hasta que se vaya esa cosa.

–Esa cosa le arrancó la lengua a un chico de diecinueve años– le dijo otro de los chicos, de pecas en su rostro– ¿Que diferiencia hay que vayamos cuatro?

–Ya les dije, si lo que dijo la anciana es cierto, debemos tomar la piedra y deshacernos de ella, entonces se acabará todo.– contestó.

Los chicos estaban indecisos, si bien era una buena idea, era riesgosa, tenían el factor del homicida fantasma encima que mas que obvio no dejaría que se llevaran la piedra, sin embargo no tenian otra opcion, era un todo o nada. Era una apuesta de vida o muerte.

Pero. ¿Valía la pena? Chandler era uno de ellos pero en cierto modo, valía la pena arriesgarse por él?.

Para la chica si, claro que lo valía, era su amigo (y algunos dicen que algo más) pero para ellos era arriesgar mucho por nada.

–SI quieren quedarse aquí adelante– replicó ella, levantó la manga de su sweta mostrando unos tatuajes de estilo católico, parecían hechizos o pasajes.– yo acabaré esto.

Sin ver hacia atrás ella entró por la rejilla, los chicos se quedaron pensativos, dudosos de entrar o no, el joven moreno acomodo sus lentes y entró también, dejando a los otros dos más para que estos lo siguieran, quizás se iban a arrepentir por esto pero no podían dejarla sola, menos en ese estado, quién sabe qué tontería haría Ronnie con la ira que tenía.

–... ¿Este es?– dijo uno de ellos.

Estaban de pie frente al lago, el famoso pantano que albergaba dos almas malditas, miraron el mismo, las hojas en la superficie y los árboles muertos a los alrededores, este era el pantano muerto, la fosa de lago más ácida del mundo.

–Si, aquí fue donde lo colgaron– comentó el joven de lentes– y por allá la quemaron a ella viva.

Los otros dos miraron hacia el mismo, uno de ellos tomó una piedra y la tiró para ver qué ocurría, el joven afroamericano le tomo la mano.

–Oye cuidado con eso– le regaño –Esas aguas son altamente ácidas, si nos cayera unas gotas te dejarán muchas marcas.

–¿Tan ácido es Clyde?– cuestiono el chico de pecas, a lo que este asintió.

–Bastante. ¿Ven aquello de allá?– iluminó con su lampara hacia el cuerpo de Lincoln que se mantenia colgado –A él lo ahorcaron y para asegurarse de que estuviera muerto, lo hundieron dos días en el lago; creo que ya saben que les pasara si se caen en estas aguas.

–¿Cómo es que sabes eso McBride?– cuestio uno de ellos.

–Mi abuela me contó la historia Liam, es algo que ocurrió antes de que se fundara el pueblo, la verdad no se desde hace cuanto paso eso.

–Si eso es cierto el cuerpo debería de estar podrido ya, me refiero a que. ¿No ha pasado mucho desde eso?

–¡Eso a quien le importa!– Santiago interrumpe al trío desde atrás– El cuerpo se mantuvo por el ácido, se momificó, eso importa poco aquí, no olviden para que vinimos, así que andando.

Los tres chicos asintieron y volvieron a lo suyo, debían de ir hacia la tumba.

Antes de irse Liam iluminó un poco el cadáver de Lincoln, no podía verlo con detalle por la enorme distancia entre la orilla y el árbol que lo suspendió pero quería verlo aun asi, sentia un mal royo, claro que si, pero tenia curiosidad. Se quedó un rato mirándolo, luego iluminó el lago y se puso de pie.

–Esto es una mala idea.– y se fue.

Cuando ya estaba lejos, uno de los ojos de Linc se abrieron, mirando con cuidado hacia adelante.

–Que raro... juraría que escuché algo.

* * *

–¿Es esta?

Una única tumba, de roca labrada, no era un cruz o una lápida, en cambio era una simple piedra con letras. Kanjis, escritura japonesa; de todas las tumbas esta era diferente, única del resto. No había una tumba igual a ésta en todo el cementerio.

Ella se agacho y la ilumino con la lámpara.

–Si... es esta.

Extendió su mano para tomarla. Pero clyde la detuvo.

–¿Sigues creyendo que es buena idea?

Ella se quedo fija mirando la roca.

–Si, totalmente.

Y la levantó.

–...

–...

Silencio, no había sonido alguno, tan solo el viento que movía las ramas, los chicos miraron hacia los lados en busca del fantasma pero al parecer no estaba por ahí.

–... ¿Vieron? – dijo Liam en enojo.– esto fue un desperdicio de tiempo.

–No lo entiendo, debería de estar aquí– replicó Clyde.

Mientras estos dos discutían, Ronnie siento una mala sensación, miró entonces como su aliento salía de su boca al respirar, esto era raro, ya que estaban en verano, era como si estuviera frío el aire, levantó su mirada y entendió la razón.

Se puso de pie e iluminó hacia adelante, los chicos miraron hacia su dirección y también la avistaron.

Haiku se mantenia a unos metros enfrente de ellos, sosteniendo el paraguas y con el cabello cubriendo su rostro, se quedó callada unos segundos, hasta que noto la piedra de su entierro en la mano de la joven latina, ella la miró con su único ojo el cual se abrió aún más.

De la nada la piel pálida de Haiku se tornó brillante, se escucho como respiraba profundamente y como el paraguas comenzó a quemarse en sus manos, su cabello se levantó, erizando el aire, y termino esto con dos cuernos en su cabeza.

–¡Haiarrrr!

Un inhumano grito desgarró el silencio del lugar haciendo que ellos cayeran de espaldas, Santiago sin embargo no se dejó intimidar y tan solos de manera burlona tomó la piedra y salio corriendo de ahi.

–¡Vamonos!– les grito mientras huía.

* * *

–... ¿Haiku?

Lincoln se encontraba comiendo un torso, por el tamaño diría que era de un adolescente, más pequeño incluso; tenía el intestino colgando en su boca.

Miro hacia los lados, la dirección del grito que escuchó hace un rato, entrecerró sus ojos y pudo ver a lo lejos una luz pequeña, eso no pintaba bien.

Cual fideo succiono el intestino en su boca, al tragarlo tiro el torso a un lado y corrió hacia la dirección.

Paso entre unas lápidas, sorteo los árboles y las rocas, de un salto se impuso y se subió a una de las ramas, la altura le daría mejor vista del lugar, una vez arriba miro con cuidado hacia adelante y ahí pudo ver a una joven corriendo con algo en sus manos.

–¡Las mascaras YA!– exclamó ella.

Los demás chicos se subieron las capuchas para taparse el cabello y los cuatro se pusieron unas máscaras idénticas blancas, con un smiley pintado en la parte frontal.

Ronnie se escondió detrás de una roca junto al resto, esperando a que Haiku estuviera a una distancia segura.

Esta última se acercó a ellos, su rostro demoniaco mirando hacia los lados, la chica se volteo al grupo y dio la señal, en ese instante los cuatro salieron hacia direcciones diferentes, pero el factor de las capuchas y las máscaras confundió a la Japonesa quien confundida miraba hacia todos lados.

–Adelante estupida, intenta atraparme– masculló en voz baja la chica quien corría hacia la dirección sur.

Haiku por otro lado no sabia a quien perseguir, la roca, emanaba una esencia que ella podía identificar pero sentía una interrupción, algo la estaba bloqueando, por lo que tenía que guiarse por la vista, claro, podía ir por uno y si no lo era perseguirá al otro, sin embargo al ser cuatro había espacio para que se escapara.

Tenía que pensarlo con cuidado; miro y miro a los chicos escaparse hasta que se decidió en uno que perdió el equilibrio, voló rápidamente hacia este y lo agarró del cuello, con facilidad con sus garras lo levantó en el aire y le arrancó la máscara.

–¡...!

Se había equivocado, este era Clyde quien respiraba agitadamente pues creía que era su hora, pero a ella poco le importaba el chico en este momento, lo tiró de lado haciendo que se golpeara contra una lápida.

En cambio miró hacia arriba y busco al otro de los escapistas, quien pasó cerca de un mausoleo, ella se aventó contra este.

–¡Maldición!

Reveló ser un chico pues al esquivar un zarpazo de ella se le cayó la capucha, Haiku shiseido en molestia pero ya tenía descartados dos de estos, quedaban dos también.

–¿Que diablos estan ocultando esos mocosos?– cuestiono Lincoln arriba en el árbol.

Pisadas rápidas se escucharon cerca suyo, bajo la mirada una décima de segundo para ver a uno de ellos corriendo hacia su dirección, él pudo ver algo en el bolsillo de la persona.

Una roca, una roca negra con Kanjis escritos.

La persona siguió sin ver hacia atrás, jadeando mientras huía, y ahi Linc entendio que había pasado.

Se habían robado la lápida de Haiku y lo único que la mantenia "viva". A diferencia de lo que la mayoría cree, cuando matas a un fantasma, un demonio o seres así, no los devuelves a la vida eterna, no los mandas al descanso eterno, los matas, dejas de existir.

–¡DEVUELVE ESA PIEDRA!

Lincoln no era alguien agresivo, pero Haiku, ella lo era todo para él, no dejaría que nada le pase a ella, toca algo que tenga que ver con Haiku y veras como cambias su ánimo.

Salto de la rama y aterrizó en la tierra, el impacto hizo que la japonesa volteara su mirada hacia su dirección viendo como Santiago se bajaba la capucha, era ella.

Salió volando hacia ella, Lincoln la perseguía rápidamente, correr en cuatro extremidades era muy efectivo, la chica se volteo levemente para ver cómo era perseguido por dos seres malditos, aumentó la carrera, ya casi estaba afuera, pudo ver el porton mas adelante.

Sonrió de satisfacción al saber que estaba a punto de salirse con la suya pero fue detenida por una enorme columna de fuego que se alzó al frente suyo, se detuvo y resbaló, de entre las llamas Luna salió, su rostro se torno por unos segundos oscuro y quemado y cuernos salieron de su cabeza, sus ojos rubíes la miraron con ira.

Cambió nuevamente su rostro a uno normal mientras extendía su mano enfrente de ella.

–Niña, dame eso.– le ordenó Luna.

–¡Pudrete!

–De acuerdo.– replicó ella.

Su mano se encendió como carbón al rojo vivo, iba a tomarla de la cara y quemarla pero apenas se acercó ella le respondió con un fuerte golpe.

–¡AGH!– luna grito de dolor.

¿Como? Se supone que era intocable, nada le hacia daño, pero ahí estaba, su mejilla ardía y sentía un fuerte dolor, miro hacia ella y noto que traía un rosario en sus puños.

–¡¿Crees que no vine preparada Zorra?!– exclamó la chica, luego de ello le siguieron dos impactos más, que dieron en su objetivo.

Luna retrocede por los golpes mientras se sostenía el rostro, la carne se le caía gracias al efecto del rosario.

Antes de que Santiago pudiera rematarla, Haiku aparecio por detras tomando a Santiago por los brazos y alzandola, pero en el momento en el que lo hizo ella tambien grito de dolor, sus manos de igual manera ardían.

Al caer revelo que tenia tatuado no solo en sus brazos sino en parte de su cuello pasajes de la biblia, escrituras para alejar a los demonios. Ella estaba fuertemente protegida pero había alguien que no era afectado por estos hechizos: Lincoln.

Y este lo sabia, salto hacia ella quien apenas se quitó para esquivarlo, enterró sus garras en la tierra seca.

La chica rodó para levantarse de nuevo, miro como Linc sacó sus garras del suelo y trato de cortarla, esta se agacho a tiempo, el chico siguió atacando para detenerla, ella como podía logro esquivar los zarpazos del necrofago.

Al cabo de unos cuantos, la chica se dio cuenta de que estaba acorralada, detrás suyo estaba el lago ácido, Lincoln tenía la ventaja; más atrás estaba Haiku ayudando a Luna a recuperarse. Esta miro hacia los lados buscando una salida.

–Se acabó– le dijo Linc –Dame esa roca, y te juro que te matare rápidamente.– amenazó.

–¿Crees que voy a dártela?– se burló ella –¡¿Un podrido cadáver me dira que hacer!?

Esto lo hizo enojar mas, cuando se abalanzó contra ella, Santiago se agachó, haciendo que cayera en la orilla del lago,el ácido entra en contacto contra su piel corrosiendola.

Lincoln grito de dolor mientras salía de la misma; las dos chicas miraron como el necrofago era herido por el ácido del agua, mientras tanto la chica quien vio el efecto que le hacia el agua al bicho tuvo una idea y levantándose de nuevo miro hacia al lago, se volteo hacia Haiku.

–Esto es por Chandler.

Y tiro la roca al mismo.

–¡NO!– gritó Lincoln extendiendo su mano.

La roca salió volando y se hundió en el centro del mismo, cuando se hundió comenzó a hacer efecto el ácido y a romper la superficie de la misma.

De inmediato Haiku cayó al suelo, volvió a su forma física por el efecto del ácido.

–Agh!-AGHHARGGGG!

Cayo de rodillas mientras gritaba de agonía, el ácido comenzaba a destrozar su cuerpo como lo hacia con la roca, la chica sonrió de satisfacción al ver lo que le ocurre a la asesina de Chandler.

Lincoln no lo pensó dos veces, debía de hacer algo, por lo que salto hacia el lago también.

–¡LINCOLN NO!– gritó Luna al ver lo habia hecho.

* * *

No podía mentir, le ardía la piel, sentía un dolor indescriptible, nada se comparaba a la sensación que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

Sus ojos veían borroso en el acida agua como sus extremidades se iban quemando, la carne terminó de deshacerse en sus brazos mientras perdía poco a poco parte de lo que antes era piel. El hueso se asomaba mientras seguía nadando, cada segundo era una tortura mayor que ser quemado, no habia comparacion en lo que sentia.

Seguía nadando hasta que lo pudo ver, en el fondo la piedra de Haiku que brillaba en la oscuridad, siguió hasta que la alcanzó, tomándola la enredó en lo que quedaba de su capucha, una vez alcanzada subió de nuevo a superficie pero... ya no tenía pierna, la había perdido, el ácido ya estaba deshaciendo sus huesos.

[No morire aquí!] pensaba el necrofago [Si muero, Haiku tambien lo hara. ¡Tengo que salir, tengo que salvar a Haiku!]

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se impulsó hacia arriba, con fuerza salió del agua y levantó la piedra en el aire para que no tocara más la mortal agua.

Desde la costa Luna vio a su hermano quien estaba en un deplorable estado salir con el único objeto que mantenia a su amiga en este mundo. Lincoln nado hacia la orilla, puso la piedra en el pasto y ayudado por Luna salió a como pudo del agua.

–No.. Lincoln.– dijo su hermana viendo el estado en el que se encontraba.

Ya su pierna derecha se había perdido, la izquierda apenas estaba en los huesos, en cuanto a sus brazos, los huesos estaban expuestos, las hojas de sus manos estaban corroídas, casi inservibles, su rostro al estar ya expuesto el hueso no sufrió mucho daño más que quemaduras, pero su quijada estaba totalmente inservible, lincoln estaba muy malherido, demasiado.

–¡Hubieras muerto!– le gritó su hermana ayudándolo.

–Tenía... que salvarla...– replicó entre jadeos.

Mientras esta lo ponía contra una roca para que descansara Ronnie anne miraba incrédula como la había salvado.

–... ¿Porque?– dijo sin más llamando la atención de ambos.

–¿Que?– cuestiono luna.

–¿Porque lo hiciste?– hablo presionando los puños –¡¿Porque salvaste a esa... esa COSA!?

Ambos se detuvieron, mientras Lincoln la miraba.

–Pude haber vengado a Chandler por lo que le hizo pero tienes que salvarla, TENÍAS QUE HACERLO!

Luna iba a responder pero Lincoln la detuvo.

–La salve porque la amo... y haré lo que sea por ella.

La joven se quedó callada, sus brazos y piernas temblaban hasta que cayó de rodillas, comenzó a llorar mientras llamaba a Chandler y le pedia perdon por no poder ayudarlo.

Estos la dejaron sola, tenían algo más que preocuparse.

Lincoln se acercó junto a Luna a Haiku, ella estaba inconsciente aún, se agacho y la tomó entre sus brazos, quito un poco de su cabello para ver como el lado oculto de su rostro se había quemado por el ácido en la roca. Su brazo derecho y parte de su hombro también habían recibido las quemaduras que la misma roca recibió.

Si hubiera estado más tiempo en el agua, su cuerpo se hubiera quemado por completo hasta terminar muerta.

–Haiku...– la llamó él muchacho. –¡Haiku!

Ella no reaccionaba, puso su cabeza en su pecho para escuchar su corazón, no había sonido.

–¡Haiku!

Una vez más intentó que volviera.

Luna se quedó callada, puso su mano en el hombro de Lincoln quien ni siquiera la volvió a ver.

Se quedó mirando su rostro mientras la luna la iluminaba, mordió sus labio en cólera al ver que no pudo hacer nada por ella; Lincoln se quedó callado un rato mientras acercaba su rostro con el de ella, se quedo un rato con el cuerpo de Haiku en sus brazos mientras la acariciaba.

Esta era su maldición, no era un héroe, era solo un monstruo podrido, si tan solo una sola vez, tan solo una vez pudiera ocurrir algo bueno en su existencia, este sería el momento.

Como deseaba que un milagro ocurriera, pero dios los había abandonado hace mucho tiempo...

* * *

**X...****...X**

* * *

**31 de octubre.**

Una pequeña niña caminaba entre las aceras, estaba disfrazada como una pequeña bruja, sombrero de punta, ropas negras, vestiduras clásicas de una bruja.

Llevaba un tarro con forma de calabaza lleno de dulces, sacó una paleta del tarro, quitando la envoltura la botó en un basurero cerca suyo; mientras lo hacia notar a unos metros enfrente de ella a una persona en una pose curiosa, era como imitando a un perro, era chistoso y eso.. ¿Era una cola?

Se acercó curiosa a la persona, quien estaba sentado en efecto como un perro en vista hacia el parque.

–Oye– le dijo tocando su hombro, –¿Quien eres?

Este se volteo, wow, qué disfraz más genial tenia, era como un tipo de esqueleto, sus ojos eran rojos puros, su mandíbula era de metal brillante y estaba pulida, se veían unos dientes filosos.

Con el resto, traia una capucha que adornaba con orejas similares a los de los gatos en la cabeza, era negra y le bajaba hasta el suelo. Sus manos eran también de metal, hasta los hombros, con garras que parecían filosas, pero eran geniales, traía botas de metal también, ¿Eran botas no?

Pero de todo ello, lo que más le interesaba era su cola que mueve de vez en cuando.

–¿Yo?– dijo el muchacho con el traje –Pues, yo soy el gato fantasma– le decía haciendo ademanes como para asustarla en broma –Uuuuhhh~

–Jeje, ¿Y que hace el gato aquí?– cuestiono curiosa.

–Pues, mirando los cerezos– comentó volviendo a ver los árboles rosados. –Vengo aquí porque alguien que quería venía hoy todos los años a ver estos árboles.

–Ya... ¿Y donde esta esa persona ahora?

–Pues... ya no está.– replicó tranquilo.

–¿Y hace mucho?– continuó la niña.

–Pues si, fue hace como diez años.

–Oh...– tomó una barra de chocolate, se detuvo pensando un momento –Alguien que yo quería se fue también.– comentó, el "Gato" la miró levemente.

–¿A quien?

–A mi abuela..– le retiró la envoltura a la golosina y le dio un mordisco.– Pero mi mama dice que los que queremos no se irán mientras los tengamos aquí– y tocó su corazón.

Este se quedo en silencio pensando en lo que la niña había dicho, miró de nuevo hacia adelante y rio levemente.

–Tu mama es una persona muy inteligente.

–Lo sé, se lo digo todo el tiempo.

El gato llevo una de sus manos hacia su capucha y saco unos dulces con forma de felino, los cuales se los dio a la niña.

–Feliz Halloween.

–¡Gracias!– le dijo alegre, acaricio su cabeza y abrazandolo se fue, cuando la niña ya se había ido, el gato se quedó solo con sus pensamientos. Recordó a la chica del Kimono y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

Miro sus piernas, sustituidas por el metal y sus manos, se habían ido, al igual que ella, pero no sentía arrepentimiento, es más, esto le recordaba cuando la quería y la seguirá queriendo. Se rio levemente, en verdad que era un tonto.

Se puso de pie y subió uno de los árboles de cerezo, llegó a la copa y se sentó en una de las ramas, se recostó contra el tronco y miró al cielo, era una hermosa noche, era Halloween después de todo. Tomó luego una de las flores rosadas, la olió un poco, era un aroma fino, dulce, suave, si... olía igual que ella.

Escucho unos pasos abajo, que se acercaban hacia su dirección. ¿Era Luna? Quizás ya había terminado su concierto en el café Jazz, pero no se iba a fijar, quería disfrutar ese pequeño momento de tranquilidad.

La luz de la luna se reflejó en sus pies de metal, el gato sonrió y respiró el aroma de los cerezos, bueno, es tiempo ya de irse, así que miró por fin hacia abajo a ver quien estaba ahí...

**¡...!**

* * *

**¡Feliz Halloween!**


End file.
